


Admit It, Dean

by TakeThat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Confessions, Cutesy, Emotionally Stunted Dean, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, M/M, No specific timeline period, Tickling, Witch Hunt, dean likes being tickled secretly, im a total sap for dean and sam being adorable, sam makes dean say he has feelings for castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: Dean’s upset about leaving Cas behind on a hunt and refuses to listen to Sam's reasoning. So, Sam takes his mind off it the best way he knows how- until he gets his older brother to admit a thing or two, of course.





	Admit It, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first Supernatural fanfic I ever wrote. In fact, I wrote this fic about- wow- three years ago. I actually wrote this fic long before I ever watched supernatural- I just got the gist of characterization from other supernatural fanfics, which made me want to watch the show.
> 
> So, while looking over my old writing blog, I found this fic and realized it wasn't half bad! I hope you all enjoy it :)

“Dean.”

Silence.

“Dean.”

Sam threw his coat in the chair and crossed his arms.

“ _Dean._ ”

The dirty blond laying on the bed opened his eyes, turning to glare at the younger hunter.

“Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep, bitch?”

“No, you weren’t.” Sam sighed, sitting down on the edge of his own bed. “You were moping.”

“I was _not_ moping.” Dean said, sitting up with a grunt. He looked at the blood-dried gauze on his upper arm. “This damn injury is just a pain in the ass and the gauze itches and-“

“Dean, you need to relax.” Sam interrupted him. He moved to sit on Dean’s bed, closer to his brother. “Cas is out cleaning up from the hunt, so when he gets back he can heal it.”

It was silent again for a few moments before Dean finally spoke up.

“We should’ve stayed to help him.”

Sam rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh that Dean could hear.

“Look, it was one witch. You took a bad blow and she was pretty much out for the count by the time Cas took over, anyways. He just needed to finish up the case and clean up the tracks. I think he’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point, Sam.” Dean snapped, sending a harsh glare his brother’s way. “We shouldn’t have made him stay th-“

“Alright, doofus. No need to get all worked up.” Sam laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Now that he got Dean to open up slightly, his initial suspicions of Dean’s mopiness were confirmed. “I know you have this weird-ass attachment to Castiel, but the guy’s a freaking _angel_. I think he can handle himself.”

Dean’s jaw hardened and he crossed his arms, looking away from Sam.

“I am not attached to Cas. I just think it’s ridiculous that we left him behind back there.”

“You do know that you’re overreacting, right?” Sam scoffed, climbing more up onto the bed and sitting cross-legged next to Dean. “It was one of the easiest hunts we’ve ever done, and-“

“Shut up, Sam. I don’t want to discuss this anymore,” Dean barked back at Sam, his tone indicating that he was more frustrated than anything. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

“Well, you don’t have to be such an asshole abou-“

“I said to drop it.”

Sam immediately quieted. He knew that Dean was pissed and probably annoyed with himself for being so overly-concerned with Castiel’s well-being, but that gave him no excuse to treat people any way he wanted.

“You know, I’m tired of your shit, Dean.” Sam spat, crawling towards his brother and shoving him. “Someone tries to be compassionate and all you do is insult them.” He thought he briefly saw regret flicker in Dean’s eyes, but he was quickly distracted by the harsh scowl on his face.

“Maybe I don’t need compassionate people.” Dean shot back, glaring.

Sam snarled and tackled Dean back on the bed, wrestling him until he was straddling Dean.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

“Just trying to help you out as best as I can.” Sam shrugged.

With that, Sam grinned evilly, raising both hands to wiggle his fingers. Dean glared at Sam until he saw the appendages, suddenly gasping at the sight. He wrapped his arms tightly around his abdomen and gave Sam a warning look.

“Don’t you even fucking dare.” Dean said cautiously, as though any sudden movement would be cause for an attack.

“Don’t do what?” Sam inquired, tilting his head innocently.

“You know damn well!” Dan spat, trying to grab at Sam’s wrists. He hadn’t tried that trick on Sam since just before Sam left for college, when they still occasionally goofed-off, so he surprised himself by being so prepared for that trick.

He also can barely remember the last time he was tickled. Sure, he remembered his mother doing it, but anything after her death took away anything remotely close to how his childhood had been previously. From what he had gathered from any friends he came to know throughout his teenage years, tickling was horrible, merciless torture. Dean quickly realized that it was an aspect of his childhood that he did not mind missing out on. In fact, he would sometimes find himself feeling guilty over tickling little Sammy when they were kids.

Now, he couldn’t tell if he was feeling extremely annoyed or utterly terrified. Especially since Sam had learned to pull the false-innocence look so well.

“What exactly do I ‘know damn well’?”

“You know that doing whatever you’re thinking of doing is a bad idea.”

“So I shouldn’t do it?”

“No.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, so what shouldn’t I do?”

“Tickle me.”

The split second he said that, after Dean had seen the victorious smug look on Sam’s face, his resolve immediately started to crack and fall apart.

“Fuck! No, no, Sam- don’t do this!” Dean pleaded as Sam effortlessly dragged his hands up to pin them above his head.

“I haven’t even touched you yet, you weirdo.” Sam teased, his tone much more lighthearted playful than it had been earlier. Dean was already giggling anxiously, pulling at his arms.

“I swear to God, Sam, if you don’t let me go…”

“Ohh, so threatening.” Sam laughed, using one hand to keep Dean’s arms up and using the other to push up his shirt. “Tell me, Dean: are you ticklish?”

Dean whimpered and struggled even harder, shaking his head furiously.

“No? Bullshit.”

Sam’s giant hand was large enough to cover a generous amount of surface area on Dean’s stomach, causing the elder to practically scream in giggles when Sam’s hand vibrated.

“Still not ticklish, Dean? Huh? Are you sure?”

Dean could hear Sam perfectly, but he was already too far gone to even hope to respond. A pool of panic had settled in his stomach from the memories of what people said to him about tickling.

So far, he saw no sign of that, not that he’d admit it out loud.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when Sam decided to travel upwards, fingers gracing the bottom of his ribs.

“I’m nohohot!” He insisted, giggles increasing steadily.

“Okay, yeah. Sure.” Sam rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He teased along the bottom of Dean’s ribs, his finger gliding back and forth slowly.

Dean bit his lip and grunted, squirming harder. He always knew his ribs were horrible and he doubted Sam forgot that little detail.

He couldn’t control the snort that forced its way out when Sam scratched up and down the side of his ribs.

“Sammy, stohohohohop it!” Dean scrunched his nose up, squeezing his eyes closed after he tried to once again glare at Sam.

“Sorry, that’s not the plan!” Sam teased, scribbling faster.

Dean’s giggles finally kicked up to laughter as he tried to twist his upper body away. This only gave more surface area to the side Sam was tickling and he immediately took advantage of it. The sudden intensity took Dean by surprise, making him wiggle wildly to rid himself of Sam’s fingers. A small shriek left his lips before his laughter came out in a steady, bubbly stream.

“There’s what I was looking for! Aww, you sound so cute!” Sam taunted, knowing how much this kind of talk embarrassed his brother.

Although his face was steadily becoming pink from the laughter, Dean’s cheeks instead became flushed red with embarrassment. Despite the humiliation the younger Winchester was forcing him to endure, Dean found that, oddly, his smile came just as much from the fun he was having as it was forced from the tickling. The realization just made him blush even harder, and he was determined to never, ever let Sam know he enjoyed this.

Because of this determination, Dean made sure to keep wiggling and pleading. This wasn’t too hard as Sam him on his toes by occasionally switching sides to attack. Though the squeaks and squeals of surprise, Dean briefly wondered if this was really the less embarrassing way to lose his dignity.

Dean snorted and clenched his fists as Sam wormed his fingers in the his brother’s neck. Even though he was enjoying himself, his body’s natural reaction was to scrunch up his neck and kick out behind Sam.

“Okay, okay. I’m done.” Sam laughed, finally letting go of Dean’s arms and swinging one leg back to sit next to Dean instead.

Dean unwillingly let disappointment wash over his features, looking at Sam with wide eyes. “You’re done already?”

Dean stared at him for a minute before he burst out in laughter, nearly falling over as he saw Dean’s confused look.

“Dude, I fucking knew it.” Sam said as he calmed down, shaking his head.

“Knew what?”

Sam gave him that stupid knowing smirk he came to know so well. “You liked that.”

Dean’s hot blush quickly came back and started spreading as he shoved Sam. “What the fuck makes you think that?!”

“Despite telling me to stop, you never actually even tried to pull your hands down. And you just looked so sad when I stopped, I almost felt guilty.” Sam said in mock sympathy, placing his hand over his heart with an exaggerated pout.

“Dammit, Sammy!” Dean growled and ran his hand through his hair, trying to sound angry. He was in too deep now that Sam had figured it out, the bastard, so how was he to recover from this?

Sam gave him a truly sympathetic look before speaking up again. “It’s not weird or bad, you know.”

Dean didn’t look up and stayed silent.

Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Seriously. There’s nothing wrong with liking it. I know a lot of people personally don’t like it, but that doesn’t make you weird or girly or whatever. I promise.”

Dean finally snapped his eyes up to look at Sam only to find himself quickly looking away when he couldn’t hold the gaze.

Sam just laughed and shook his head like earlier.

“You’re hopeless.”

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Dean demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

“Just admit you like it.” Sam insisted, crossing his arms like Dean.

Dean blushed and glared at the wall opposite of him. “And if I don’t?”

“I’ll never tickle you again.” Sam smirked. “And I’ll tell Cas that you’ll hate him if he tries.”

Dean let out a frustrated huff through his nose. Sam had him and they both knew it.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad admitting it, especially since Sam had already reassured him. He grumbled out an answer with his head down and Sam smiled.

“What was that?” Sam asked, playfully turning his ear towards Dean.

“I like it.”

“Like what?”

“You _know_ what.” Dean growled.

“Say all at once so I can hear, or I swear I’ll stick to my word.” Sam shook his head.

Dean took a deep breath before talking.

“Fine. I like being tickled. Happy, now?”

The words were rushed at Dean’s cheeks were still red. He had to admit that it did feel good to admit, even if it was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever said.

“Was that so bad?” Sam cooed, pinching Dean’s cheek. He laughed when his hand was swatted away. “Okay, now put your arms up.”

“What? Why?”

“You like it.” Sam said, shrugging. “Why stop now?”

In that moment, Dean fully believed that he couldn’t have asked for a better, more understanding brother.

“I… can’t.”

“Why not?”

Dean bit his lip. “I don’t think I’d be able to keep my arms up for long.”

Sam laughed, throwing his head back. “You’re ridiculous.” He climbed back onto Dean’s hips like he had before, holding Dean’s wrists to the bed over his head with his forearm. “Ready?”

Dean gulped.

He practically _screamed_ as Sam’s free hand dug directly into his hips. He cried out pleas, which Sam gladly ignored, and wiggled around furiously.

“SAHAHAHAMMY! IT TIHIHIHICKLES!”

“Yes, I know! Isn’t it great?”

Sam was teasing him again, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make the experience better. It made him feel loved, which he didn’t realize he needed since he really only had Sam and Cas.

Dean was so lost in thought and laughter that he didn’t notice Sam pushing up his shirt. It was when Sam blew a raspberry into his stomach and dug into his hips that he actually _did_ scream. The intensity of the tickling was so great that he managed to wrestle his arms free, tugging and pushing at Sam’s head. Sam only laughed at Dean’s attempts before he grabbed Dean’s wrists to pin them to his side, burying his face into Dean’s stomach to blow continuous raspberries.

Dean could barely take it, especially after the tickling he endured earlier. He just barely started wheezing through his laughter when something blew through the room.

“What is going on here?”

Both Sam and Dean stopped what they were doing to look up, seeing a very confused angel standing at the end of the bed.

“Hey, Cas!” Sam said enthusiastically. Dean’s cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and he yanked at his arms.

“Sam. Let me go.” He hissed. “Don’t you dare.”

Sam looked up at him, noticed the completely humiliated look on his face, and smiled wickedly.

“Sam, what was going on?” Cas repeated himself, tilting his head.

“I was tickling Dean-“

“Sam!”

“Because he totally likes it.”

Dean cursed his laughter-induced weakness, because now he couldn’t cover his red face nor hide from the endearing smile spreading across Cas’s lips.

“Really?”

“No!”

“Yeah, he totally loves it.” Sam said, proving his point by blowing on Dean’s stomach. He pulled a few giggles from him, but nothing more. “See? Doesn’t even try to stop me.”

“That’s… interesting.” The loving yet mischievous twinkle in Cas’s eye definitely caught Dean’s attention. “I’ll have to remember this for the future. Thank you Sam.”

Dean grumbled and groaned again in embarrassment, feeling relief as Sam finally let him up and Cas disappeared once again with a wink and a rustle of feathers.


End file.
